A. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the application of insecticides and other agricultural chemicals, while planting seed and, in particular, to a device for metering these chemicals so as to minimize the amount of chemical applied while planting different types of seeds and in different conditions.
This invention allows a user to dispense agricultural chemicals in conjunction with a precision seed metering device. The present invention allows the user to dispense a consistent amount of chemical necessary to protect a seed without unnecessary waste or over application. The chemical, typically an insecticide, is dispensed at the same time as the seeds are metered so as to coordinate the deposit of an amount of insecticide with the deposit of a seed. Further, the invention may be mounted on current seed metering devices if desired.
B. Problems in the Art
Although the application of chemicals in a variety of agricultural uses is common and in fact necessary in the operation of today's farms, for many reasons it is desirable to minimize the amount of chemical, such as insecticide, used and to be able to apply it only where necessary and as consistently as possible. For example, a number of agricultural chemicals are deemed environmentally undesirable and therefore it is incumbent upon farmers to minimize the amount used. This forces the farmer to draw a delicate balance between the amount of chemicals necessary to protect the crops, without the application of too much which may cause environmental damage. Unfortunately, chemical meters in the prior art are not uniform in their application of chemicals, which usually take the form of pesticides and insecticides in granular consistency. Although the overall application of chemical may apply the correct amount on a per acre basis, there are often times, for example, spots which are missed entirely by the application of insecticide and which are highly susceptible to damage caused by foraging insects. On the other hand, there are often times areas where the insecticide application is heavier than necessary, thereby wasting insecticide, and exposing certain areas to possible environmental damage.
In addition, recent attempts have been made to meter agricultural chemicals while planting seeds, such as the "Smart Box" by Ingersoll-Dresser. However, those methods create zones of heavy and light application that do not correspond to the metering of seed, thereby wasting chemicals and failing to achieve optimal efficiency.
Prior art insecticide meters also continue to dispense chemicals while the implement has left the field, for example, to turn around. This results in more unnecessary waste and a possible double application or spill.
The importance of the above-mentioned problems for farmers is very basic. Reduced accuracy and consistency translates into use of more chemicals or failure to provide adequate coverage. This translates into damage to seed crops as result of insect infestation, or increased cost associated with the price of the chemicals.
There is therefore a need in the art for a device which improves upon the problems and deficiencies in the art, and which is easy and quick to use, reliable, compact, effective, and results in increased efficiency in planting as well as monetary savings.
It is therefore a principal objective of the present invention to provide an insecticide metering device which improves upon or solves the problems and deficiencies existing in the art.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide an insecticide metering apparatus wherein the chemical is metered in a manner which will deliver an amount evenly, consistently and at a chosen rate and in conjunction with the deposit of a seed by a seed metering device.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an insecticide metering device which is applicable to a wide variety of planting applications and which is relatively non-complex in structure while achieving high accuracy.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an insecticide metering device which is flexible as to types of agricultural chemicals as well as the speed or range of planting.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide an insecticide metering apparatus which is efficient and economical, including with respect to the type and cost of materials, the power requirement, and resulting accuracy.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an insecticide meter which is mounted on meters currently available.
Another objective of the present invention is provide an insecticide metering device which is durable and easy to manufacture and maintain.
These and other features, objectives, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying specification.